Jane
by Rose Shadowblood
Summary: Jane Hatter is the Mad Hatter's daughter who has lived with him her whole life. When her dad and friends are captured by the Black King, she must journy to their rescue, little did she know that her simple plan will be changed by her powers and new love..


Preface

Jane, age 5.

"…One, two! One, two! And through and through. The vorpal blade went snicker-snack! She left it dead, and with its head, she went galumphing back. 'And hast thou slain the Jabberwock? Come to my arms, my beamish babe..."

"O! Callooh! Callay!"

The Hatter laughed, "Very well Jane! O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay! Now say it again and let it be true." The Hatter through his arms around his daughter and together they sang, "'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves. Did gyre and gimble in the wabe; All mimsy were the borogoves, and the mome raths outgrabe."

"Father?"

"Yes?"

"Why did Alice leave?"

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

She stopped and thought, "I don't know."

The Hatter sighed, "The Red Queen is dead. There was no more need for our fair Alice."

"Do you miss her?"

"I do and yet I don't. Alice was here because of great sorrow. She will come again with the arrival of a new sorrow."

"And what of the Black King? He grows stronger each day. Will Alice save us from him as well?"

"Of course. The brave warrior will come again and will rise over evil."

"I want to be just like Alice."

"Indeed you will," he rose from her the small, mushroom bed and went to the door.

"Father?" he looked back at her and nodded. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"I have yet to learn. For now I shall say only that it is because it is." With that he smiled and quietly said goodnight.

Chapter 1: Tea and a Story

10 years later…

"Good morning Father!" I jumped onto his back and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morn, Jane. Let us hear of your dreams this past night."

"Very good," I felt soft fur on my dangling feet and I smiled, "I was so awaiting a story today."

"Hello Ches! What brings you to this our humble home?"

"Tea from one Hatter and stories from another." The Cheshire cat replied taking a seat at the long tea table.

"Father?" I placed his hat on my head and jumped from his back to the table, "How many people do come to tea today?"

"No people this morning," He said taking a seat.

"But Ches is here."

"Yes, I am here but I am a cat." I sat down then, trying to decipher my father's unspoken riddle. With little effort I noticed my mistake. At this my hair turned pink just as if I were blushing. The Tweedles called me a big mood ring for my hair's constant change in color. If I tried I could control my hair's color but my mind often wondered letting its change slip from my control.

My Father looked up at my hair and smiled taking a sip of tea. I carefully composed my new question and with a deep breath I began.

"Father, of all the minds that are not here now," I took another breath, "what number will come to tea within the day and what be the name of each?"

He smiled then with golden eyes shining, "Jane, of all the minds that are not here now, I expect four shall join us three for tea. The March Hare, the Dormouse, Tweedledee, and Tweedledum be the names of our guests four."

"I came for tea and a story," said the cat. "I have one and yet the second is yet to come. Jane?"

"O yes, yes. Come now, Jane, let us hear of your dream- "he was cut off by the arrival of the March Hare and Dormouse.

"Good morning!" said the March Hare, "You're late for tea!"

"Oh no." I said, "It is you who is late."

"Jane!" the Dormouse jumped onto my lap.

"Hello Jack."

"Did we miss the story?"

"Not yet, just about to start."

"Go on Jane; let us hear your tale." My father smiled at me and I began…

"Gather close and hear this, my tale that came to me in the dead of night. Devote your mind to a land of imagination. My story begins with the birth of a great worrier, a guardian of life…"

About an hour latter my story came to an end.

"Wonderful, simply wonderful!" I smiled at my father and my hair turned gold with pride.

"I agree. Very nice, Jane."

"Thanks, Ches."

"I told you we would be here if we were not there."

"No," said Tweedledum, "You said we would not be there if we were here." The Tweedles entered the small circle of trees pushing each other from side to side then wondered over to the table.

"Hello, Jane. We did get here for the story to hear of not?"

I looked back at my father, "I tried, Dad. I've listened and tried but I still don't understand." He smiled at me.

"It takes time." He motioned for me to come over to him. I did and he whispered into my ear.

"Oh," I said and turned to the Tweedles, "I'm sorry, the story is over. I'll tell it to you later if you like?" They didn't answer but started arguing about which road they should have taken to get here sooner.

I looked around for some tea and quickly found a cup, smaller in size to fit my small hands. Now it was time for some cake. I turned my head and jumped. Ches had materialized next to me, cake in hand. "Damn, Ches! You've got to stop doing that."

"If you really are going to be a warier, you must be less…" he waved his hand in the air as if searching for words, hanging there, "Jumpy. You must be fearless."

"Dad said that even Alice, wasn't fearless."

"Really?" Ches turned to my father who was slowly sliding down his chair. "Dose he speak of Alice often?"

"Oh yes, he always tells me of Alice. When she came, while she was here, the battle, the times with both queens, red and white, he even tells me about the frabjous day. I love the stories and he seems to enjoy telling them."

"Oh," said the Cheshire cat, "I'm sure he does." With that he left, evaporating into nothingness.

I looked back at my father, "What's that suposta' mean?" He didn't answer, only looked at his hands.

"Well?" I looked at Jack.

"Well, you see when Alice came back the second time, she and the Hatter-"

"Jack!"

"I was just going to tell her about how-" he was cut off when the Hare not only grabbed him, but trapped him in an empty tea pot, and toped it.

"Shut up!" he said.

"No," I complained, "I want to know."

"Oh," said Tweedledee.

"No," Said Tweedledum.

When I turned around, I wished I hadn't. Entering the clearing at top speed was the Black King's army, lead by the King of Spades himself.

I ran over to my father who quickly shoved me behind him.

As I peeked out from behind him, I saw both the March Hare and the Tweedles running into the woods. The Tweedles escaped but the Hare wasn't as lucky. Neither was Jack. As I stared at them being taken away, I didn't notice one of the guards coming towards us.

In a blinding flash, my father was struck to the ground. He shoved me out of the guard's reach.

"Run Jane! Now!"

I couldn't move, couldn't leave them there.

"Now!"


End file.
